Sienna Marguerite Lecroy Facts and Biography
by thespritelyone
Summary: This is a quick summer of Sienna's personal facts, and also includes her bio.


_**Facts.**_

**Full name:** Sienna Marguerite LeCroy  
**Bloodline:** Pureblood  
**Wand:** 12 inces, cherry wood, phoenix feather and snake tongue  
**Nicknames:** The Gryffindor Lioness, Si, LeCroy, others coming when I get them.  
**Animagi/Patronus:** Sienna's patronus is a domestic cat, one of short hair and energetic features. Her patronus is also a cat. She is seen through her Animagi as a long-haired black domesticated cat with chocolate eyes.  
**Does Sienna have a file in Filch's office?:** Most Definitely. As a friend of Sirius Black and the Marauders, Sienna was known to cause the SLytherins' strife, particularly Severus Snape.  
**Hobbies include:** combat, dueling, writing, dancing, etc.  
**Orientation:** Bisexual

Barcelona, Spain. Mid-afternoon. It was a loud day in the streets of Barcelona; an appreciation ceremony to the governor of the town had ensued. But one home was not evacuated for the festivities. A large Spanish villa rang out with the cries of an upper-class Spanish woman, her husband trying to coax her out of the ear-splitting screams. As a child was born, the house-keeper cut the young baby away from the umbilical cord, wrapping it in a soft towel. Delivering the young child to its mother and father, newly clean and healthy, the father smiled, wiping tears of joy from his eyes. "Maria, she is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen." The young woman smiled down at the baby girl, nodding with tears in her eyes as well. Pain and joy, two emotions that coincide. "Paulo, we shall name her Sienna Marguerite." And thus, Sienna Marguerite LeCroy was brought into the world.

The years in-between Sienna's childhood and her eleventh year of life where all spent in Barcelona, or London. Maria and Paulo were great friends with many pureblood wizard families, their own blood being pure as well. Sienna found the Blacks as the most hospitable family she'd been forced to spend time with over the days. With Sienna being the only female child in a house full of boys, Sienna became quite a tomboy with the Blacks. She happened to find a great friend in Sirius, able to talk to him about anything, or run to him when Regulus got too over-zealous. It was at this point, Sirius and Sienna began to wander about the muggle realm.

At the age of ten, Sienna got herself in her first bit of serious trouble. Her family moved to London shortly after her ninth birthday, and she'd begun to really explore the wonders of the muggle world. She adored lollipops. If it were not for Sirius, Sienna may have died during that night. He was two years older than Sienna, so he knew more about the world than her. And with her naive status as a young girl, Sienna believed that a man in an alley really did have a giant storage of lollipops. Oh, she was wrong. It was when the man grabbed her roughly by the waist and started to hoist her over his shoulder that she began to scream out with as much projection as she could. To the rescue came Mr. Sirius Black, the twelve-year-old leaping from a dumpster in the shadows to tackle the muggle mugger. AS the man and Sienna fell to the ground, Sirius made it his job to make sure the man was a bloodied pulp. With the mugger now unconscious, Sienna and Sirius ran out of the alley, their lives and safety intact. That was when the decision was made. Sirius and Sienna were destined to become the best of friends; the truest of friends.

At the beginning of Sienna's first year, she boarded the train with Sirius. She was shown where to put her things, and was ushered by him to the compartment that held his friends. He was like her big brother, and she was glad to meet the friends he'd spoke to her so much about. James, otherwise known as Prongs, Remus, known as Moony. And there was a chubby little boy sitting next to them, one who seemed reclusive and mysterious. What he was doing there, she didn't know. Sirius pushed her towards the little boy, telling her that he was Peter, otherwise known as Wormtail. Shaking his hand wearily, Sienna knew she'd never trust him. When sorting began, Sienna was ushered to the front of the room. She kept catching Sirius out of the corner of her eye. A silly face, a wink, a wave, a punch to his friends. She would giggle silently, and then her name was called. Eyes wide, Sienna moved towards the front of the room. She sat nervously upon the stool, feeling the hat shoved down on her head. Before she knew, Sienna heard the shout of the Sorting Hat. _"Gryffindor!!!"_

Her years as a Gryffindor were all but boring. As a welcomed friend into the Marauders, Sienna was given the name Lioness. She'd grown much stronger than what she'd been in her tenth year, and it was easy to see that she would become stronger in the passing years. Wormtail began to take notice of her young girl in her third year, and she was not happy with it. His infatuation with her grew worse in her fourth year, their sixth year. She finally gave him a piece of her mind, right in front of the Marauders. **"I don't want you touching me, talking to me, dreaming of me, thinking of me. ANYTHING! I swear to to skies above, Pettigrew! You're infatuation with me has got to stop!"** But it didn't. At the end of Sienna's fourth year, she managed to finally get it clear to Peter that she wanted nothing to do with him. How you ask? Well, with a left-hook, an uppercut, and a palm to the nose. He never bothered with her again, and the Marauders just saw her as even better than before.

During her sixth year, Sienna was told by her parents that they'd arranged a marriage. She was not sure what they meant, but when she was invited to spend the winter holidays with her family, she was sure that something was up. There they were the Blacks and her family. Sirius was fully matured now, and she was not a bad-looking gal herself. Several of the boys at school wanted her. But she'd always decline. They all wanted her for looks, not for actual love. _"You and Sirius are to be married, Sienna."_ That was too far. There was no way that she would marry her truest friend. She kept in contact with Sirius through letters, and finally, after a long, hard argument with her parents and the Blacks, the wedding and engagement was no longer.

Owls. More Owls. Messages from home, from Sirius and James, Remus. Everyone! Sirius left his home to stay with James for a little while. Remus was taking care of his "furry little problem." Her mother and father were going on and on about how they now disowned her. It didn't help when she had advanced NEWTs classes in every subject she could manage… graduation that year. Everything at Hogwarts was coming to a close! And to top it off, Sienna had found out that Lily and James were to be married! She was so surprised, but so glad. It was destiny. They all knew that. And her little crush on Remus remained, but she never spoke of it. Now that she'd been disowned, she'd heard from Remus, and was allowed to stay with his family. That would be slightly awkward for her, but she'd manage. Life was about to get interesting.

Shortly after Graduation, Sienna found herself living with Remus and beginning to work on becoming an Auror. With the Dark Lord now at large, she was determined to fight for a better cause. Not what most purebloods wanted. She was sickened by their thinking. But it was James' and Lily who influenced her most. They told her to join up with the Order of the Phoenix. She was still training to be an Auror, but her skills were needed. For Sienna had a knack for seeing the future. And she saw death, destruction, and hope as well. But it was about four years after, a year after James and Lily had their first-born child, Harry, that she lost it. James and Lily were murdered by the Dark Lord.

Sienna always had a feeling that Peter had been behind James' and Lily's deaths, but she never acted upon it. It was to Sirius that she confided her suspicions to. And once she found out that he'd taken her idea of who'd ratted out James and Lily, she felt worst than ever. Sirius was to be taken to Azkaban. As she quickly grabbed her coat from home, Sienna apparated to the crime scene where Peter Pettigrew had supposedly been murdered by Sirius. There he was, shackled and all. Sirius was about to leave when Sienna managed to break through the barrier of Ministry officials. "Sirius…don't lose hope! I'll find a way to prove you're innocent!!!" She said, throwing her arms around him one last time for thirteen long, horrible years.

During those thirteen long years, Sienna helped Remus with his "Furry little problem." She'd brew up a batch of wolfs bane a week before a full moon, and she'd help him control his urges when he couldn't control himself. Of course, she had some rough times with that…but what was not to be expected when helping a werewolf? Also during this time, she began to silently watch Harry Potter from afar. She knew he was destined for great things in life, but what would happen, she was uncertain of. It was in his third year that she found her beloved friend once more.

Sirius had broken out of Azkaban. How he'd done it, she was unsure, but she was so glad to knew that he was free. It was up until then that she'd been invisible to the Ministry of Magic officials. Before she knew it, Sienna was hauled away to the Ministry for red light questioning from Minister Fudge. Though they all thought she' broken him out, she could give them nothing to go off of. So she was freed, and Sienna found herself in Hogsmeade. She knew how to get into the Shrieking Shack, and that was where she would find Sirius. She knew it. As she came through the door, and walked up, she found, to her surprise, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Peter Pettigrew.

"Peter?! You're….alive?!" Sienna was astonished. Sirius kept his wand at Peter's throat, and Harry was trying to grasp the fact that Sirius was not an insane murderer. Remus was there, grinning, and Severus was mostly getting very upset over the fact that she had just burst into the scene. "Hola Severus. Guess you're here for the party as well? I guess it's 'Kill Pettigrew' day, since I would love to shove a rabid rat down his throat." Her tone was singed with bitterness. She was right all along. But soon enough Severus had managed to pull everyone out of the Shack, and move them all onto Hogwarts grounds. It was then that a full moon arose, and Remus transformed. Things just went downhill from there.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Her new home. She found it better to stay with Sirius to make sure everything ran smoothly. Not to mention, she'd be wanted soon. She was associated with the 'murderer.' Most things ran slowly over the next year. She and Sirius kept their identities hidden, and she'd go out to get groceries and such once a week. It was during Harry's fifth year that she and Sirius began working once more with the Order. When it was time to fight the Death Eaters, she was right by Sirius' side until the very end.

Then he fell through the veil. Tears feel quickly from her eyes. She'd lost her friend. And now, Harry had no one to be his godparent. She'd take over the position. She'd keep Grimmauld Place tidied up, and he could stay there with her. But it never happened. She ended up going on a Death Eater round-up. It didn't help that the Dakr Lord was taking over the Ministry, but she was soon to find out; he was more powerful now than ever before.

As the final war was beginning to hype up, Sienna was grabbed by the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. She was part of the Order and they knew she was close to Harry. Oh, she gave quite the fight, and almost lost a leg to escape. She managed to get out with her life, and her wand, but it took several days for her to heal at Bill and Fleur's home. There she met up once again with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As soon as they left, Sienna helped tidy up, soon leaving after the three. It was time for her to start taking up action once more. She could not help them in their quest, but she would do what she could to make sure they were not harmed.

Hogwarts. It'd been four years since she'd been on the grounds. But now that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had taken over, it was much more desolate. Destruction and misery reeked from the windows, and she was sure she'd heard screams. It was the Room of Requirement that she stayed in with the rest of Dumbledore's Army. Heh. She'd found herself around young people more often than normal. Well, Sienna could pass for one of them anyway. As the final war ensued, Sienna was right there…helping the Order.

Many people died that night. And Sienna was one of the few to remain. She was hit several times by the Cruciotus curse, but managed to recover after three months of a long coma. The rest…will be determined in her years to pass.

Thus is the life of Sienna Marguerite LeCroy.


End file.
